Tanya Is In Love
by maddds
Summary: Tanya feels alone. No one can heal the hole in her heart that yearns for Edward. Or is there someone? Someone who is perfect in every way for her or will it just end up horribly wrong! Everyone Vampire exc. Jacob. BREAKING DAWN SPOILER
1. Feelings

Tanya sat in Edward and Bella's meadow, feeling slightly jealous, but most of all, alone. Every single person, well vampire, in the Cullen household had someone else. Esme had Carlisle, Rose had Emmett, Alice had Jasper, Edward had Bella, Eleazar had Carmen and Nessie even had Jacob, the smelly, mangey, strong ...sort-of good looking. Okay, I'm getting way of track here. Kate had even recently married Garrett. And now I was truly alone. Well, almost. I heard a whooshing sound. I looked to my left and looked into the light, amber eyes of the love that I couldn't have. The hottest looking vampire in the world, Edward Cullen.

"Tanya - he chuckled - You're being too modest. I'm not that good-looking!" He chuckled again. This time I chuckled with him. I did not agree. "Tanya. I know exactly how you feel. I, too, felt so lonely before I met Bella and now she is the light of my life. My Halley's Comet. Someone will come along. Someone who is good enough for you. For all you know he could come along tomorrow." I sat and contemplated that. He got up and reached for my hand. "Come on. Everyone's missing you. You've been gone for hours." I took his hand and got up. "Thank you. For understanding. Just don't mention everything else I said to Bella, please." I said, embarrassed. If I could blush, I would probably be a stop sign. At that, he just laughed. I dropped his hand and muttered quickly "Race ya". The last thing I saw before I raced away was Edward, smiling a crooked grin, his trademark smile.

As soon as we got back home, Alice was sitting on the couch with a vacant expression that everybody knew all too well. She had her hand held by Jasper and Nessie was on her lap. Everyone else was crowding around her. No one said anything for about 10 minutes. "It's just Felix – Alice's voice broke the silence – He's by himself. He's just passing through. He's left the Volturi." Everyone thought about that for a while. I breathed an unnecessary sigh. "When is he getting here?" I asked quietly. Everyone turned to stare at me. Though I could not hear thoughts I could imagine what Kate was saying:

KATE: Dear sister, what is going through your mind?

Alice's vacant expression hadn't changed. "Tomorrow. He's running. Not flying." Alice's expression changed to one of extreme annoyance. "Oh, fantastic. Everything's just disappeared. Why? After Nessie and the packs you'd think I'd have enough of been blind. But no?" Nessie's face changed to sadness as she looked up at her auntie Alice. "Alice" she whinged. Alice murmured "Whoops. Sorry Nessie. You know I love you" and gave Nessie a massive hug. Nessie touched her hand to Alice's neck. Alice gasped, then Edward scolded "Nessie. How can you think that? You know that Alice wants you to stay. She was just caught in the heat of the moment. Weren't you, Alice?" He looked at Alice pointedly. "Yes. I was. I'm so sorry, Nessie. What can I do to make it up to you?" Alice's face wore a look of genuine sadness. Nessie thought about it for a while then touched her hand to Alice's face. Alice suddenly looked doubtful with a hint of excitement. "Are you sure, Nessie?" Nessie rolled her eyes "Of course, Alice" Bella suddenly stood up. "I need to come too. I need more clothes" At that Alice's, Rose's and Edward's mouths all fell open. "What?" Bella exclaimed. Then she scrunched her eyes up, like she was really thinking. Then Edward said "Oh. Good thinking. Bella. She'll need protecting while they're at the mall"

Alice, by now, had taken control of her expression and was nudging Rose, who had still not recovered. Emmett poked Rose. "Babe. Baaaaaaaabe. Edward's burning your M3" Rose jumped up and glared at Emmett and then grabbed Nessie and said to her "Now, whose car are we taking? We can take my M3, Bella's Ferrari or Alice's Porsche." Nessie jumped out of Rose's arms and ran towards the garage. "No Nessie, we aren't taking Emmett's Jeep!" You could hear the smile in her voice. That was all that I wanted. I wanted to have that someone who would look at me like Edward looked at Bella or Emmett at Rose. Was that to much to ask?


	2. The Next Day

THE NEXT MORNING:

We all stood in the clearing where we play baseball. It was an unaturally sunny day for Forks, and we glistened in the sun while we waited. Edward was crouching in front of Bella, even though she was probably capable of protecting herself. After all she was still a newborn, but she had complete self-control. "He'll be here in 30 seconds" breathed Alice. Bella was holding hands with Edward though he was in front of her. It was an impoosible feat, but they somehow managed it. Carmen and Elazear were holding hands. A simple gesture. They knew that nothing, not even the strongest vampire in existence, could tear them apart. Nessie was in Rose's arms, and Rose was in Emmett's arms. Kate was cowering behind Garrett, she remembered he last incident with the Volturi, as did I. It left us both without a sister. Kate left out a whimper and Garrett pulled her closed and mumbled against her head "It's alright, Katie. Don't be scared. I will protect you" I took a step forward, and Carlisle hissed. Not out of fear, it was a warning. Edward, then did something unimaginable, raised himself out of his crouch and said slightly louder than humans would use in conversation "Felix. Why are you here?'' Someone then emerged from the shadows and I thought this to be the one we we're all gathered here to meet. Felix. This Felix was every bit as beautiful as any vampire. His brown hair moved in the slight breeze coming from behind him. As his scent blowed into my face, I was astonished. That was when I realised. Realised that I was in love with Felix. Felix, of the Volturi.

"Bella" Felix breathed. "Hey there, Felix. Since you didn't answer Edward, I'll ask again. Why are you here?" Bella asked. Edward stiffened, then relaxed his posture. I could tell he already knew, so could everyone else.

Felix then said "I am here because I left. Marcus and Caius had an argument with me about where my loyalties lie. About 1000 years ago, I joined and said I would stay. They agreed" He paused and took an unnecessary breath. It made my still heart beat like mad. Edward smiled a small smile and I thought about our conversation yesterday in the meadow. Then Felix started again "Aro has been touching me lately, wondering if I wanted to leave and Corin can figure out what you want through your thoughts, so she told Aro, Caius and Marcus. They were going to fight me, so I left. I was thinking of when we visited you..........." he trailed off and remembered it was a touchy subject with the Cullens. He started again hesitantly "I want to try a new life with you. I want to hunt animals instead of humans. Eating humans was the only life I knew. I-" Carlisle cut him off. "If you promise to hunt only animals and follow our rules, which aren't many, you are welcome to stay here" Felix stood unnaturally still and slightly nodded.

Jasper said "Rule number 1. Let loose once in a while. You've been doing nothing for the last few centuries. Why don't you run around? Tanya will show you around" Thank you Jasper. Thank you. He knows that I like him. "Edward. Tell Jasper thanks from me" I thought. I walked towards Felix, my hand out towards him. "Where should I take him?" I thought. Edward said "Take him to the forest so he can have a look around. We'll all go when he goes on his first hunt. Garrett especially, because he has made the transition for human to animal blood. He can tell Felix some tips" Garrett looked like he would rather die than give tips to a person that nearly killed him and the love of his life. "Kay" I mumbled. I offered Felix my hand. He looked at it and then took it. He looked deep into my eyes and I whispered "C'mon. Let's go". I heard Edward and Jasper whisper together "God. Get a room" I smiled to myself and giggled. We ran towards the forest, leaving my family behind us.

We ran in silence to the forest. I took him to my special place. We sat down under a huge tree. "What's your story?" he asked. My story, I mused. I took a deep breath and started my story. "My story. My story is a simple one. My sisters and my mother lived in the 17th Century. It was a simple world. We were working-class women, as my father had died a few years before. Irina, Kate and I were the best of friends, as well as sisters. We rarely fought. Then my mother found a strange, beautiful man. She invited him over one day. That was when he bit us, the four of us. You know how painful it is to go through it yourself, but to watch your friends and mother go through it as well. That was just so painful" I bit my lip. It was so painful, to think of my father that I didn't remember, my mother that did the unspeakable and my sister who died to save us. Felix picked up my hand and urged me to continue, though he didn't need to speak. "When we realised what we were, we didn't want to be monsters. We didn't want to kill humans for no reason. We were running through a forest and I saw some deer. We didn't need to talk about it. We knew that would save us from the fate that we didn't want. We lived happily for a few decades then the plague of immortal children happened. My mother created one. We never saw him until the day that he burned in our mother's arms. Aro saw we were innocent, but Caius wanted us to burn with our mother. Luckily, Aro spared us. We were left by ourselves, with ripped and mangled hearts. A few hundred years after that Carlisle and his family found us. That's thanks to Alice" I smiled. "Ever since, we have lived with them. They share our philosophy on our "diet". We call ourselves "vegetarians". And that's my story" I finished. I felt better after letting out all my anger, sorrow and I felt relief.

"Tanya. I'm so sorry. My past has been your horror" His voice and eyes held genuine sorrow, and I just wanted to reach across to put my hand over his mouth. But he held up a hand and I didn't move. He continued "I feel horrible and I would rip myself to pieces and burn myself, if not for one thing." I was perplexed. What one thing would keep him alive? Would keep him in my world? Would keep me happy?

**Hey Guys. Can you guys give me some ideas for the next bit. I'm stuck.  
The button's right  
down  
there!**


	3. You

For the first time Felix looked a little uneasy. "I tell you later" he said answering my unspoken question. "Would you like to hear my story?" he asked, when I didn't say anything. Not trusting what would come out of my mouth, I just nodded. "Okay. My story started over two centuries ago. My parents were quite poor, but our family never came short of what we needed. I was 25 and I was smart, charming and persistant. If someone didn't like me, I could change their mind in less than a minute. I was at home one day, but I was bored I went for a walk and meet a vampire named Claudia. She was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen, apart from one" He paused, looked at me. I know that I should have blushed, but i didn't happen. Just like it hasn't happened for the last century or so. He then continued "Claudia's gift was that she could read minds of people that wanted to hurt her. She listened to me, she helped me and then, when I realised I wanted to be with her, I asked her to change me. Her face was dark, she thought I wouldn't be able to handle it after leaving my family. But I said I'd cope. She asked me why I wanted her to change me, and I said I loved her and she didn't argue after that. After writhing in pain for days, I was alive , sort of, and kicking. But when I woke up from it, I saw I was alone. Claudia had left me a note saying that she wanted to be with me, but someone was going to take her and kill her. Someone named James, or something" Now that struck a chord. I had heard all about how James had tried to kill Bella, before she was a vampire and he killed the vampire who created Alice. "I've heard of him. Sorry if you want to do the honours, but he's all ready dead. Edward killed him a couple of decades ago. He tried to kill Bella, and he killed Alice's creator" Felix growled over his breath and muttered something along the lines of "I'm glad, but I hoped that I would be the one to kill him" I tried to calm him so I didn't have an unstoppable force on my hands. "So what's the rest of your story?" I asked. He countinued as though we had never stopped. "After a few decades of being a nomad, I learned of this place called Voltera, and how it housed many vampires. I went to see them and the rest you know of"

Tears should have been rolling down my cheeks, my heart should be spluttering hyperactively but my body and mind didn't betray me. "Let's go back" I suggested. He nodded quickly and got up. He grabbed my hand without thinking about it, and we ran. Ran all the way home. We got to the door, and I let go of his hand 1. to open the door and 2. because I knew what Edward and Jasper were thinking. Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couch, expectant. They thought they knew what was coming. But I knew to worry when Alice started to hang around with them too. Emmett, Rose and Alice were nowhere to be seen and Bella was with Nessie on the floor. Then Nessie ran over to me. I picked her up and she said to me "Auntie Tanya, is this Felix?" she smiled a dazzling smile and tried to touch his cheek. He looked curious and defensive. I motioned for him to let her continue, and sudden rush of calmness poured over his face. Thanks again, Jasper. By this time, everyone was in a ten-metre radius of the three of us. She touched his face and said "Maybe, dear one. I don't even know yet" Edward chuckled and whispered to Jasper "Yeah, sure you don't". Felix just smiled and took it in his stride. "Can I please hold her?" he questioned and looked at all of the members of his new family. "Of course" Bella smiled. Edward smiled as well and said "Just hold your arms out. She'll jump into them". I put Nessie on the ground and she ran back a few steps and bounded into Felix's arms. Alice took a step closer and giggled, and then Edward and Jasper were on the ground, rolling with laughter. This isn't going to be good. Emmett then just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders and started laughing as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guiiiyyysss. Terrribly sorry that I don't update. But I don't get any reviews. :\  
I'm just putting this short story out there for to to tell me if I've still got it.  
It might be a little dry and weird, but it was an English essay on drink driving. I didn't really capture the drink driving part. Haha  
Oh well, love from Mads.**

Mum and Dad. Those two words should never be put together in a sentence. Not when your mum runs off with another guy. Ryan. Or was it Justin? I can never tell. Maybe I wouldn't have hated her so much if she was around more often, but Dad. That was the one that really got me.

Dad was my shoulder to cry on, my rock. I could talk to him about anything and he worked so hard to make sure we had money, even if we only just scraped through with this month's rent. He tried to give me everything he could. Then one morning he just wasn't there. No note. No nothing.

"Lara. Lara! LARA!"  
"Sorry Miss. I'm a bit out of it." Miss Mills leant forward, towards me.  
"Maybe you should go see Belle. We're not doing much in this class anyway." A paper plane flew past her head, and sailed into the bin to prove her point.  
"Kay. Thanks Miss." I sighed as I packed all my stuff together. So not in the mood for Belle right now.  
As I reached the door, I looked to my best friend Zeke, who gave me a 'sympathy smile'.  
I chucked him the bird, grinned, and walked out of the classroom.

I walked to my locker and fiddled with my lock until it opened. I shoved my books in my locker, not caring if when I opened my locker next, they fell out. I was seriously not in the mood. I grabbed my bag and slammed my locker shut. As I walked up to the place I hated the most, in the place I loved the most, and stood in front of the door of my personal Hell on Earth all I could see were the letters spelling out where I was; WELFARE AND COUNSELLING OFFICE.

I hate talking to counsellors, they assume. I hate talking to counsellors about myself. It makes me feel shallow. But above all, I hate talking to counsellors about myself, because I know that they could be doing something more important. They could be talking to someone who's being bullied, having a hard time at home, being abused. They don't need to sit there and listen to me say 'my parents left me'. I don't need to talk. I'm fine. Everything's fine.

The door swung open, and there she stood; the nightmare behind a beautiful face. Belle. She motioned to the couch.  
"You know what you gotta do."  
I sat on the couch, trying to not take up as little space as I could. Belle sat on her chair, stared at me for a couple seconds as if trying to uncover my darkest secrets by looking through my eyes down to my soul.  
"So," Belle chirped loudly, "What's the 411? What's been going on?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, nodded my head.  
"Okay. How about Paul, Jenny and Blair? How are they?" She was referring to my foster parents and their 2 year old son. My foster brother.  
"They're fine. Everything's fine."  
"Fine. Okay. Have you got anything planned for the weekend?" She's really grasping at straws here, to keep up the conversation.  
"No Belle. What about you?"  
"Well, I'll be going to the zoo with Darren, Kelly and Tom. Do you like the zoo, Lara?"  
"You know what Belle? You could be doing something much better with your time, rather than asking me about the zoo and how I feel. I'm fine. Why can no one grasp the fact that I am fine? I'm perfectly alright!"

I snatched up my bag, and stormed out of the room without giving Belle any time to say or do anything. I almost ran out of the school gates but not before I heard my name.  
"Lara. Lara!"  
I turned and ran into a wall of warmth, arms pulling me close to his chest. That's when the tears came.  
"Bub? Bub, what's wrong? What happened?"  
I said nothing. I just pulled him closer to me, breathing in his smell. The smell that said "Zeke". And Zeke meant comfort. It meant home.

We sat on a ledge for so long; Zeke holding me, and I was just sobbing. Then it'd all came back and I would burst into tears again and repeat the cycle. Zeke just sat there, taking in what was happening. Rocking me back and forth, back and forth. He knew me well enough to not ask me anymore questions. I could not be more thankful for that. When I'd finished crying, Zeke grabbed my bag and said "You need to see Mum. Now." He bundled me into his car, threw my bag in the back and gunned it out of the school car park.

Now would be a perfect time to see Carryn Baker.

"Mum!" Zeke yelled as he walked through the front door.  
"Why are you home, Zeke?" Carryn yelled back as she walked around the corner, wiping her hands on a tea towel. She stopped, took in my appearance, which I imagine was terrifying in itself, and then shrieked.  
Zeke mumbled in the corner, "That's why I'm home." But it wouldn't've been heard over the violent sobbing of his mother. She was my mother's best friend, and the only part of my mother's life that I didn't hate with immense passion. When my mother left, she became my surrogate mother, and when my father left she tried to gain custody of me, but lost and I was sent to a foster family. Luckily, we only live 6 blocks from each other, so I was still able to see her. And Zeke, outside of school.

Carryn sat me down at the dining table and disappeared for a second. She returned quickly and quietly with a bottle of whiskey, nearly full.  
"One drink," she said. "One. For medicinal purposes only."  
I took the bottle and downed half the liquid. Carryn looked at me, then looked at the bottle, then pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and began to giggle. I looked at her, puzzled.  
"Jill used to be able to do that. She'd had a good cry than we'd down a bottle of whiskey between us." Carryn spoke almost as if she was there again.  
I looked at the bottle in my hand, and put it down on the table. I didn't want to be anything like my mother. At the moment, Zeke walked into the dining room. He had changed out of his school uniform into trackies and a hoodie. He saw the bottle of whiskey, his mother laughing and me looking murderous towards the bottle. He quickly snatched up the bottle, took a swig, screwed the lid back on and walked into the other room to hide the bottle. Carryn and I laughed as we heard him trip over the uneven lino in the kitchen.  
When Zeke returned, he gave us a massive black look.  
"Since you're being so mean to me, maybe I shouldn't tell you about the party tonight" he sighed. "I didn't want to go alone, but I might have to."  
"Cut the crap, Zeke. Whose party? If it's Kelly or Marnie's, count me out."  
Carryn tsked. "Don't be such a party pooper Lara. You might find yourself a bloke tonight."  
"Oh yeah right, Carryn. I'll stick with Zeke. He's my man." I grinned.  
Zeke grinned back. "It's Emily's actually. Out at the old Windsor farm, her parents pulled some strings."

3 hours later, I was dressed in my new leggings and one of Zeke's hoodies and we were travelling down Windsor Road towards the shearing shed, where Emily's party was. You know you're in the country when a party is in a shearing shed. Zeke and I were belting out the tunes on the radio, when we saw the bright lights out of the windows of the shearing shed and the orange glow of the bonfire out the front.  
"This is gunna be some partaaaayyy!" Zeke whistled and jumped out of the car. I followed suit.

The first person we sought out was Emily (ie. the girl Zeke has a crush on, the size of Australia). We found her leaning against the classing table. I walked up to Emily and squeezed her hand and shouted "Great party."  
"Thanks. I didn't think so many people would turn up" she laughed. "Where's Zeke?"  
"He's right behind me...?" I turned to see that Zeke had vaporised into the sea of bodies. "That little sneak! Come on Emily. Let's go find him." I grabbed her hand, and pushed through the sea of bodies.

We found Zeke throwing rocks onto the bonfire with some of his mates.  
"ZEKE!" I screamed. "Look who's here."  
Zeke sent me a dark look. "Hi...Emily. Uh, great party."  
"Thanks" was Emily's only reply. She looked at her feet.  
"Zeke, why don't you go show Emily your car? She's really into cars." I grabbed Zeke and Emily and pushed them in the direction of Zeke's car.  
"Yeah, I love cars."  
"Sure, that sounds good."

Satisfied with my match-making I stumbled back into the shed, only to be met by my two least favourite people in the world, above my parents. Kelly and Marnie Lowe.  
"Hey Kelly, look who it is. It's Forever Alone." Marnie sneered.  
"Oh, hi Lara. Heard from your parents lately?" Kelly spat.  
"Hey Kelly, hey Marnie." I spoke sickly sweet. "How are you? Wait, I don't care."  
"That's alright with us, charity case. No one cares about you either."  
"Yeah, charity. Why do you think your parents left you? You can't even be classed as a person, you're not pretty. You're so ugly and stupid. You have no friends. You're a depressed slut. No one wants to be near you or talk to you. That's why your parents left you. You don't deserve to live."

Something inside me just snapped. So many words rushed around my head, but none of them made it to my mouth. I could feel the tears coming. I ran outside to Zeke's car, I needed Zeke. But he wasn't there. I opened the car door, stupid Zeke had left the car keys in the ignition. Idiot. I gunned the engine and ripped out of the car park, tears in my eyes as I flew down Windsor Road. I saw a tree. Suddenly it made sense. I jerked on the steering wheel suddenly and hit the tree.


End file.
